Male alcoholics frequently become feminized. The syndrome is the result of changes induced by: (1) liver disease; (2) the effects of alcohol on extrahepatic tissue. Our preliminary studies have shown that clinical feminization occurs coincident with biochemical hyperestrogenization and hypoandrogenization. Defects in both gonadal and pituitary function have been demonstrated. Mechanisms for the pathogenesis of the gonadal lesion have been proposed. An animal model of alcoholic gonadal disease has been characterized. The effect of alcohol on sex steroid, gonadotropin, and endocrine organ function in man and experimental animals is presently under investigation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Van Thiel, D.H., Gavaler, J.S., Lester, R., Loriaux, D.L., Braunstein, G.D.: Plasma estrone, prolactin, neurophysin and sex steroid binding globulin in chronic alcholic men. Metabolism 24:1015-1019, 1975. Little, J.M., Smallwood, R.A., Lester, R., Piasecki, G.J., Jackson, B.T.: Bile-salt metabolism in the primate fetus. Gastroenterology 69:1315-1320, 1975.